


The CC Truffle: first (serious) case

by fiqueligia



Series: The CC Truffle Series [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Pair Terogeb Sejagad Perharvestmoonan, Parody, Partners in Crime, The CC Truffle Series, Truffle Adventure
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Claire L. Antoinette dan Cliff D. McMarlen, dua siswa Mineral High School yang menamai grup detektif mereka The CC Truffle, akhirnya mengerjakan kasus (lumayan) serius yang pertama; menemukan tersangka kasus keracunan serbuk DandyLion yang langka."The CC Truffle, leggooo~!"Three-shots | T rated | IC/Modified Canon | Adventure, Friendship, Parody | Cliff & Claire are the stupid MCs
Series: The CC Truffle Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812778
Kudos: 4





	1. 🍄 the truffle pursuit 🍄

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Back to Nature~ (c) Natsume Inc

Hari itu, Selasa 27 Desember pukul 07:50 pagi, Claire berangkat ke sekolah dengan pakaian tebalnya. Informasi cuaca hari ini menerangkan bahwa Mineral Town sedang dilanda hujan salju lebat. Sungguh tragis memang nasib gadis ini; gara-gara membaca komik BL saat sedang upacara penutupan masa pembelajaran (setelah UTS kedua) di aula, dia jadi mendapat hukuman. Claire dihukum oleh Miss Sasha—atas perintah Pak Kepala Sekolah—untuk membantu para petugas kebersihan membersihkan gedung utama Mineral High School. Hukumannya dimulai dari hari ini hingga tiga hari ke depan. Kebetulan kegiatan bersih-bersih secara besar-besaran memang selalu dilakukan Mineral High School ketika siswanya sedang liburan.

Pukul 08:00 tepat, Claire sampai di sekolah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan mendapati fakta bahwa hanya ada empat orang petugas kebersihan yang semuanya sudah tua. Pasti membosankan, pikirnya. Tapi, untungnya Claire bukan satu-satunya murid yang mendapat hukuman. Claire akan ditemani oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya, Cliff Dough McMarlen. Cliff dihukum atas kesalahan yang sama dengan Claire. Bedanya, yang dibaca oleh Cliff adalah komik Magical Girl.

Cliff datang pada pukul 08:20 pagi padahal waktu yang ditetapkan Miss Sasha adalah pukul 08:00. Laki-laki itu datang dengan berjalan santai sambil memasang seringai khasnya. Claire menghela napas. Cliff tidak tahu, bahwa mungkin, jika Miss Sasha mengetahui ini, dirinya bisa dibegal jadi empat. Miss Sasha itu JTR versi modern, kalau mau tahu.

“Oi, Claire! Lihat apa yang kubawa!” kata Cliff sembari menunjukkan sebuah pisau lipat—asli—di tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum. Senyum aneh dan sedikit mesum memang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah Cliff meskipun dia sedang dihukum. Mungkin menurut penggemar fanatik komik Magical Girl itu, Claire masih bertampang imut seperti anak kecil.

"Agen Cliff, cepat ambil sapumu dan bersihkan ruang OSIS—SEKARANG!"

"Ayey, Kapten."

Menuruti perintah komandan-nya, Cliff segera menuju ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah. Dia membawa sapu, kain pel, serta ember agar tidak perlu turun lagi ke gudang di lantai satu. Sementara Cliff mendapat jatah eksekusi lantai dua, Claire mendapat bagian membersihkan gudang alat-alat olahraga yang banyak sarang laba-labanya.

Cliff berlari dan terus berlari, hingga sampailah dia di depan ruang OSIS. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menggantung mantel tebalnya di kursi depan sebelah kanan ruang OSIS, hingga saat ini dia hanya memakai _sweater_ dan syal tipis bergaris. Pakaian sederhana memang selalu memudahkan dirinya untuk melakukan bersih-bersih.

Tangan kanan Cliff meraih gagang pintu itu dan memutar-mutar knop-nya tapi tak kunjung terbuka. Setelah hampir lima menit mencoba, tetap tidak ada hasil; pintu tidak juga terbuka. Akhirnya, Cliff mendekati jendela dan berteriak pada seseorang di luar sana. "Oiii, Pamaaannn! Pintu ruang OSIS terkunci. Oiii~!"

Salah satu paman petugas kebersihan itu mendengar teriakan Cliff dan bergegas merespons, "Iyaaa, sebentar, Dik. Saya ke sanaaa."

Bahkan di tempat Claire yang berjarak cukup jauh, teriakan Cliff juga bisa terdengar jelas mengingat suasana sekolah saat itu sangat sepi.

Setelah menunggu hampir tiga menit, akhirnya paman petugas kebersihan itu sampai di depan ruang OSIS. Cliff bergegas menjelaskan masalahnya secara singkat. Dan si paman langsung mengambil tindakan; knop pintu itu kembali diputar-putar dan sedikit didorong. Lalu diputar lagi dan sedikit digedor-gedor. Tapi sayang sekali, pintu itu masih saja terkunci.

"Ah, sial. Kau makan apa sih, Cliff?" Yang ditanya terkejut karena paman itu berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Maksudmu apa, Paman? Aku cuma makan Happy Eggplant tadi pagi."

"Astaga, baunya benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah. Memangnya kau tidak menciumnya?"

"Hidungku mampet sejak semalam," jawab Cliff sambil menggaruk-garuk bawah hidungnya.

Paman itu kembali memutar-mutar gagang pintu, kali ini sambil membentur-benturkan lengannya. Setelah sekian lama dicoba, akhirnya beliau pun menyerah.

"Cliff, bantu aku mendobraknya! Perasaanku tidak enak."

Cliff mengangguk. Mereka mengambil posisi dan mendobrak pintu itu bersamaan.

—dan pintu pun terbuka.

Firasat buruk paman itu ternyata benar!

Cliff terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Cliff terkejut saat melihat ketua OSIS fenomenal itu tergeletak di lantai ruangan! Saking terkejutnya, mulut Cliff sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tangan Cliff bergetar, tapi kemudian langsung bergerak cepat menutup hidung. Aroma aneh yang menyelimuti ruangan secara tak sengaja terhirup ke dalam hidung Cliff yang bahkan sedang mampat. Si manis itu kaku di tempat, dia menutup hidung dan menundukkan kepala sambil sesekali melirik tubuh Kai yang sudah terbaring telentang tak berdaya.

Paman petugas kebersihan itu berlari ke luar, meminta bantuan pada semua orang yang saat itu ada di sekitar gedung sekolah. Claire yang juga mengetahui hal tersebut, langsung berlari dari gudang menuju lokasi kejadian. Gadis itu terkejut melihat Kai, tapi tidak berteriak. Selain BL, Claire juga sering melihat video-video pembunuhan di anime detektif-detektifan. Jadi Claire sudah sedikit terbiasa.

Paman-paman petugas kebersihan itu sibuk menelepon Mayor Thomas, Inspektur Harris, dan staff sekolah. Tak lupa, menelepon paman Zack yang saat ini sedang di luar kota. Cliff masih kaku di tempat, sedangkan Claire berjalan mendekati tubuh Kai. Sekarang, gadis itu berdiri kira-kira dua meter dari tempat terbaringnya Kai. Claire menatap laki-laki yang terbaring tak berdaya dan seketika ..., jari telunjuknya mulai menekan-nekan ibu jarinya sendiri. Gadis itu sudah mulai menganalisis.

Dua jam setelah penemuan tubuh Kai, Mineral High School mendadak ramai. Ada sebuah mobil ambulans milik Rumah Sakit tempat bekerja dr. Trent yang terparkir di halaman sekolah dan satu mobil patroli. Setelah evakuasi Kai dari ruang OSIS ke Rumah Sakit Mineral, garis kuning mulai dibentangkan. Inspektur Harris bilang, area itu harus disterilkan agar racunnya tidak menyebar pada penduduk lainnya.

Claire dan Cliff dilanda syok parah.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ternyata ada satu penduduk Mineral Town yang keracunan. Dan racun itu ..., adalah bulir-bulir DandyLion yang langka!

Dan korbannya adalah teman mereka!

KAI!

* * *

Claire dan Cliff yang melihat secara langsung kejadian, dimintai keterangan oleh seorang pria tua berkumis yang memakai jas. Sepertinya, pria tua itu adalah polisi yang bertugas mengorek informasi—nama kerennya detektif. Kalau dari tanda pengenal, detektif itu sepertinya datang dari Bluebell Town, kota tempat asal Phillip dan Georgia.

Claire dan Cliff dicecar dengan dua puluh lima pertanyaan, dan mereka menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11:27 siang, pak polisi itu menyatakan bahwa interogasi-nya dicukupkan. Cliff dan Claire pun diizinkan pulang.

"Paman, kira-kira berapa lama pelaku dan motifnya bisa ketahuan?" Claire bertanya sambil merapikan mantelnya.

"Kita serahkan kondisi Kai pada dokter Trent dan timnya. Untuk pemberi racun dan motif, kita serahkan pada para polisi. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi."

"Waaah~ lama, ya! Ugh, bagaimana jika bulir DandyLion itu terhirup oleh Kai bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kesimpulan dari gadis kecil sepertimu, Nak. Kami tetap akan menunggu hasil penyelidikan dan bertanya langsung pada Kai jika kondisinya sudah membaik."

"Kalau aku dapat memecahkan masalah ini dalam tiga hari, paman mau tidak, bicara dengan Miss Sasha agar hukumanku disudahi?"

Paman polisi itu tertawa. "Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya dalam tiga hari, Nak. Masa pemulihan bagi penderita yang terinfeksi bulir-bulir DandyLion itu minimal dua minggu."

Setelah pamit, Cliff dan Claire pergi meninggalkan pak polisi berkumis dan kawan-kawannya. Saat berjalan, Claire menoleh ke belakang dan berhenti di depan gerbang.

" _Khu khu khu_! Agen Cliff, kita punya kasus yang harus diselesaikan."

"Ayey, Kapten."

Jeda sejenak,

"HAAAH? KITA? Kau tidak bermaksud melibatkanku, 'kan? Oi, Agen Claire! Oi, jawab aku! Oiii~!"

"The CC Truffle, Leggooo~!"


	2. 🍄 the truffle intersection 🍄

Pada tanggal 28 Desember, Claire dan Cliff tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama sekolah karena sedang diadakan pemeriksaan secara mendetail. Padahal mereka sudah senang saat mengetahui berita ini. Yap, mereka kira, hukuman dari Miss Sasha sudah selesai karena terjadinya kasus ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Miss Sasha mengirim e-mail pada Cliff dan Claire agar mengganti hukumannya saat masuk sekolah nanti. Tapi, selagi ada waktu, mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk sedikit _berdiskusi_.

Claire berdiri di dekat toko permen milik Karen, menunggu Cliff. Semalam, Claire telah mengirimkan teror berupa tiga puluh kali e-mail dengan kata-kata ancaman pada Cliff. Jadi dia yakin, hari ini laki-laki manis itu akan datang.

Jam 09:00 tepat, batang hidung Cliff mulai terlihat. Dia tidak telat. Mungkin itu karena Cliff tahu betul dengan siapa dirinya berurusan.

"Agen Claire? Kau sehat, 'kan?" tanya Cliff dengan perasaan setengah takut. Dia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Claire yang biasanya. Aura itu ..., aura _kepo akut._

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH." Claire yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Cliff agak merinding. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan lebih sehat daripada biasanya. Ini semua berkat kasus Kai Anderson," lanjutnya.

Cliff tercengang. "Memang luar biasa stamina para gadis penggemar BL." Claire tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Eh, Claire, omong-omong kau sudah lihat berita Kai di MTnews?”

Claire mengangguk. Ia kembali serius dan memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Para polisi memperkirakan Kai keracunan di waktu pagi. Diperkirakan pelakunya adalah bunga DandyLion."

"Mohon maaf? Channel berita elit sekelas MTnews menyalahkan sebuah ... bunga?"

"Tepat."

Cliff tepuk jidat. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Hm, hanya berkunjung. Ayo!"

* * *

Semalam, Claire telah memilih nama-nama yang memiliki kemungkinan menjadi tersangka. Kemudian dengan berbagai alasan, gadis pirang itu mengeliminasi nama tersebut satu persatu hingga kini hanya tersisa tiga nama. Dan ketiga nama tersebut merupakan orang-orang terdekat korban.

Cliff dan Claire berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka. Rumah itu terlihat sepi dan banyak gundukan salju di depannya. Bahkan ada gulungan kabel yang terkelupas menghalangi langkah mereka. Untungnya kabel itu tidak tersambung, jadi kedua bocah itu tidak perlu khawatir akan tersetrum.

Impresi pertama mereka ketika sampai lokasi adalah; sepertinya rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama beberapa hari. Mereka bisa mengambil simpulan seperti itu karena saat Claire memanggil-manggil nama si pemilik rumah, tak ada seorang pun yang merespons.

Meski begitu, Claire tidak menyerah. Mata biru-nya yang bulat besar, melirik ke segala arah. Dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul ketika melihat benda yang tergeletak di sebelah kanan, tidak jauh dari kakinya.

"Agen Cliff, pinjam pisau lipatmu!"

Cliff mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ukurannya sebesar pemotong kuku—yang sempat ditunjukkan kemarin—pada gadis itu, dan menyerahkannya. Claire pun menerima. Gadis itu memotong kawat dari kabel yang terkelupas dan membengkokkan sedikit ujungnya lalu memotong sebagian kecil lagi. Setelahnya, Claire mengembalikan pisau Cliff.

Claire mulai beraksi layaknya agen rahasia di film yang dia sering tonton bersama keluarga. Gadis pirang itu memegang gembok pagar dan memasukkan dua kunci jadi-jadian; yang satu untuk mencungkil, yang satu lagi—yang bentuknya lurus—untuk menahan agar pin tetap lurus. Tangan kanan Claire dengan gesit menggerakkan kawat yang dibengkokkan tersebut ketika tangannya yang lain mencoba meratakan pin dalam gembok. Setelah beberapa saat, tangan kiri Claire memutar lubang kunci—yang bulat—dengan kawat penyangga. Dan, _BINGO_! kunci terbuka dengan mudah.

Mereka membuka pagar dan mulai melangkah masuk. _Tok tok tok tok DAG DAG DAG DAG!_ Cliff menggedor-gedor pintu depan agar dibukakan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Dan benar saja, seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat terang, datang membukakan pintu dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut.

"Mau apa?"

"Jack McGarden, kami ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

"Siapa kalian?"

"Aku Claire Laney Antoinette dan ini temanku Cliff Dough McMarlen. Kami dari Mineral High School. Grup detektif The CC Truffle."

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan anak-anak MHS yang mengaku-aku jadi detektif."

Jack hampir saja menutup pintu—

"Tapi kau punya urusan dengan kasus keracunan yang menimpa teman terbaikmu."

—tapi tidak jadi begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Masuklah!"

Jack mempersilakan Cliff dan Claire masuk. Tidak hanya halaman depan, ternyata bagian dalam rumah Jack juga berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Jack menjelaskan pada Claire bahwa ibu dan ayahnya tengah berlibur ke Berry Bitty City sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan cuaca yang sangat dingin di luar, membuat Jack betah bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar.

Wajar, itu kesimpulan Cliff. Tapi pikiran Claire berbeda, Jack terlihat seperti orang yang tengah bersembunyi. Mungkin saja dia begitu takut sampai tidak keluar kamar. Selain itu pagarnya pun terkunci, dirangkap dengan gembok pula. Tapi itu baru praduga, Claire tidak akan membuat kesimpulan hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

(Claire meminta Jack menjelaskan kronologi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kai.)

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu Kai adalah pada 24 Desember pukul 10:00 pagi. Dia tiba-tiba menelepon seluruh anggota OSIS untuk rapat. Waktu itu kami membicarakan agenda untuk tahun berikutnya. Kai terlihat sehat, bahkan wajahnya berseri-seri."

"Lalu?"

"Kami disediakan minuman dan potongan kue Blackforest. Aku mendapat bagian paling besar dengan ceri di atasnya. Rapat selesai tepat pukul 12:00 siang, kemudian kami pulang. Setelah itu aku tidak berhubungan dengan Kai sampai akhirnya, beritanya muncul di MTnews."

Jack menundukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah. Lengkung bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Terlihat sekali kalau anak laki-laki itu ingin menangis. _Atau tertawa_?

"Kalau begitu cukup. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Jack McGarden."

"Sama-sama. Semoga sukses, kawan-kawan CC Truffle!"

Claire dan Cliff meninggalkan rumah itu. Di perjalanan, Claire mencatat sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Cliff tidak bisa melihat karena _partner_ pirangnya itu benar-benar sangat berhati-hati. Mengerjakan suatu pemecahan misteri dengan _partner_ yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia seperti Cliff, sungguh menantang menurut Claire. Sebuah kesalahan kecil, orang yang tidak bersalah bisa menjadi korban. _Khu khu khu._

* * *

Cliff dan Claire sampai di rumah kedua.

Kali ini rumahnya cukup besar dan bersih. Halamannya pun tertata indah dan rapi. Mereka memencet bel di gerbang rumah dan langsung dibukakan oleh seorang ibu tua ber- _sweater_ kuning, sepertinya asisten rumah tangga di rumah ini.

Ketika Cliff dan Claire hendak mengetuk pintu, seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa dari balik punggung mereka. "Yo! Pirang, Muka Melas."

Claire dan Cliff menoleh ke belakang. "Yo! Gray, kau ke mana saja? Hei tahu tidak kalau Rick—"

"Gray Blacksmith, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," potong Claire.

Gray mempersilakan kedua makhluk itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka dipersilakan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan disuguhkan teh hangat serta dua loyang pai apel khas Mineral Town, buatan Nenek Ellen.

Gray Blacksmith adalah rival abadi dari Kai. Selain sebagai rival abadi, Claire juga bisa merasakan kalau Gray dan Kai terlibat sebuah hubungan khusus. Si pirang itu yakin kalau jiwa penggemar BL-nya tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Claire langsung bertanya tentang inti permasalahan pada Gray, dan laki-laki bertopi UMA itu mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku bertemu Kai pada tanggal 24 Desember, hampir tengah malam. Dia memberiku kado sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Dan aku juga memberinya hadiah sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"HMMM~ ROMANTIS." Mendengar pernyataan Gray, membuat hati Claire berbunga-bunga. Memang tidak ada yang lebih indah dari kisah cinta dua lelaki dalam dunia nyata, itu menurut Claire.

"Lanjutkan, Gray!" perintah Cliff. Kali ini, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terlihat serius. Tentu, Cliff bukan pecinta BL. Dia tidak tertarik mendengar kisah romansa Gray dan Kai yang bertebar bunga dan berhias kilau-kilau penuh cinta.

"Kai memberiku kail pancing dari logam Mystrile, sungguh menjijikkan. Aku memberinya pupuk _grade_ A yang bungkusnya berwarna hijau."

"HMMM ..., LALU?" tanya Claire dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rupanya dia masih antusias.

"Setelah itu kami berpisah."

The CC Truffle saling melempar tatapan setelah pernyataan terakhir Gray.

"Kalau begitu cukup. Terima kasih atas waktunya, saudara Gray Blacksmith."

"Sampai jumpa, Gray."

Mereka pun meninggalkan rumah besar itu dan menuju rumah terakhir dalam daftar Claire. Tak lupa, di perjalanan, si pirang lucu itu mencatat semua informasi yang didapat, dalam buku catatan kecil-nya.

* * *

Mereka sampai di rumah terduga ketiga, sekaligus terduga terakhir dalam catatan detektif amatiran itu. Rumah bercat ungu muda dengan pot-pot bunga di halamannya, adalah rumah keluarga Popuri Sherryl Natasha.

Salah satu alasan Claire menempatkan Popuri dalam daftar terduga adalah karena dia tahu kalau Popuri menyukai Kai. Keterangan itu memang tidak dapat dibuat sebagai alasan untuk menuduh seseorang. Tetapi dalam komik-komik yang Claire baca, seseorang terkadang akan bertindak nekat ketika itu berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Meskipun itu cuma fiksi, tapi daripada penasaran, Claire akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Lagipula Popuri tidak akan keberatan, ini kan hanya diskusi. _Yaaah, diskusi terselubung._

(Claire meminta Popuri menjelaskan kronologi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kai.)

"Aku bertemu Kai pada tanggal 24 pagi, tepat jam 08:00. Saat itu dia sedang sendirian karena paman Zack sedang ke luar kota. Dia mempersilakanku masuk karena cuaca di luar cukup buruk. Salju di luar sangat tebal dan langit juga gelap. Di dalam rumah, Kai membuatkanku cokelat hangat. Dan itu ... enak sekali," katanya tertunduk malu.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kai. Kubilang aku mencintainya sejak Festival Kembang Api."

"Jawabannya?"

"Dia menolakku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis dan bersikap biasa padanya. Tapi pada pukul 09:30 pagi, kami berpisah karena dia bilang akan menghadiri rapat OSIS di gedung utama MHS. Sebelum berpisah, dia memelukku."

Popuri mulai menangis.

"Kemudian aku datang mengantarkan makanan pada keesokan harinya. Saat aku mengetuk pintu, sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, masih tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian aku putuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintunya. Tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pulang saja. Lalu ... lalu aku mendengarnya ... j-jadi korban keracunan ..." Saat menjelaskan itu, tangis Popuri pecah.

Mungkinkah tulus? Atau Skenario?

The CC Truffle menyampaikan rasa dukanya pada Popuri dan meminta maaf. Setelahnya mereka pergi karena saat itu sudah pukul 03:00 sore dan langit mulai gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan salju lagi.

Sesampainya di toko permen milik Karen, tempat awal mereka bertemu, Claire menyampaikan sebuah opini. "Dia cerdas. Tapi, melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal."

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu siapa pelakunya, Agen Cliff?"

"Entahlah, mereka semua punya kemungkinan. Jack bisa meracuni Kai karena perselisihan, Gray bisa meracuni Kai karena mereka memang saingan, dan Popuri bisa saja meracuni Kai karena cintanya ditolak."

"Pemikiranmu singkat sekali, ya, Agen Cliff?"

"Ehhh? Keterlaluan sekali kau, Agen Claire. Padahal aku sudah membantumu."

"AHAHAHAHAHHA ... tapi berkat pemikiran singkatmu itu, aku jadi semakin yakin." Cliff baru baru saja akan membuka mulut sebelum si pirang itu kembali berucap, "kalau begitu sampai besok, _Partner_! Salju akan turun lebat sore ini."

Mereka berdua pun berpisah sambil saling melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Malam harinya, Claire merangkum dan mengait-ngaitkan informasi yang didapat dari wawancaranya dengan ketiga orang tadi. Saat itu banyak sekali pertanyaan dan opini yang muncul di kepala Claire, bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau ada 'orang kedua' yang terlibat karena eksekusinya cukup rapi.

Claire menggertakkan gigi. Telunjuknya mulai menekan-nekan ibu jarinya sendiri; gadis itu mulai menganalisis dari awal.

Informasi yang Claire ketahui dari hasil pengamatannya terhadap tubuh Kai adalah; Kai terjatuh, terbaring dengan posisi telentang di lantai ruang OSIS. Sebagian tubuhnya membiru. Claire juga berpendapat sama dengan MTnews yang menyatakan bahwa Kai baru keracunan di waktu pagi, di hari yang sama dengan penemuan kejadian. Ada foto Popuri di meja Kai, dan ada bungkus pupuk warna hijau yang mulai menjamur di sudut ruangan Kai. Ruang OSIS saat itu sangat rapi; tidak ada tanda-tanda pencurian ataupun perkelahian di ruangan tersebut. Oh iya, sebotol parfum yang memiliki aroma aneh seperti milik Jack McGarden juga ditemukan tergeletak di meja Kai.

Informasi yang Claire ketahui dari hasil wawancaranya dengan para terduga; Jack terakhir bertemu pada 24 Desember pukul 10:00-12:00 siang untuk urusan rapat OSIS. Jack bilang, wajah Kai berseri-seri. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kejadian pagi hari atau malam hari sebelumnya. Pagi hari, 24 Desember pukul 08:00 dia bertemu Popuri. Popuri menyatakan cinta dan ditolak. Namun saat pergi, dia memeluknya. Bisa dipastikan kalau tidak ada dendam. 24 Desember hampir tengah malam, Kai bertemu Gray. Mereka bertukar kado. Padahal mereka adalah saingan. Hal ini mungkin terjadi karena mereka ingin berhenti bersaing dan mulai bersahabat. TIDAK. Hapus semua kata 'mungkin' dari hasil penelitian. Claire butuh bukti yang akurat.

Sementara, hanya itu yang Claire ketahui. Dia merasa pusing. Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan dan ketika melihat jam, ternyata sudah pukul 02:00 dini hari. Matanya mulai mengantuk. Tapi sebelum itu, dia meraih ponselnya, memasukkan nomor milik Popuri. Satu kali panggilan; tidak diangkat. Akhirnya Claire tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan, Claire mendapat telepon dari Popuri.

_"Halo, Claire. Ada apa semalam meneleponku?"_

"Ah, halo Popuri. Maaf telah meneleponmu malam-malam. Kau tidak dengar, ya?"

_"Iya. Maaf ya, aku tertidur pulas sekali tadi malam."_

Claire tersenyum, dia mendapatkan sebuah kata kunci penting.

"Popuri, maaf ya telah mendugamu sebagai tersangka kasus keracunan DandyLion Kai. Sekarang kau bebas, kami tidak akan mencurigaimu lagi, kok. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. _Bye bye_."

Claire segera menutup sambungan telepon itu. Dia yakin Popuri pasti terkejut mendengar pernyataannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Cliff mencurigai Popuri sebagai tersangka. Tapi meskipun seorang penggemar BL, Claire bukanlah seorang pembohong. Dia akan mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan—dengan jujur.

* * *

Claire meninggalkan rumah. Dengan sepatu _boots_ dan mantel tebalnya, gadis itu berlari untuk menemui Cliff di toko permen milik Karen, seperti kemarin. Sebelum sarapan, Claire sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama pada pukul 08:00 pagi.

Sungguh tidak diduga, anak laki-laki dengan muka memelas itu sudah berdiri menunggu Claire dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangannya. Sejak kapan Cliff jadi tertarik kasus ini?

"AGEN CLIFFF!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Agen Claire, matamu bengkak. Kau terlihat aneh. Meskipun biasanya kau memang aneh, sih. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini ingin menemuiku?"

"Aku mencoret Popuri dari daftar terduga."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu tersangkanya?"

"Semalam, jam 02:00 dini hari, aku menelepon Popuri."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak diangkat."

"YA PASTILAH TIDAK DIANGKAT. KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA ITU, 'KAN?"

"Ya. Popuri akan mengangkat teleponku kalau dia adalah pelakunya."

Cliff terdiam bingung.

"Popuri tidak mengangkat teleponku karena dia tidur pulas semalam. Orang yang banyak masalah, pasti tidak akan bisa tidur tenang. Apalagi kasusnya sedang ditangani polisi."

Cliff mengangguk. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hal sesederhana itu bisa menjadi petunjuk. Oke, sekarang tinggal dua terduga. Sahabat dan rival korban.

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanya Cliff.

"Hm, kita duduk saja di sambil baca komik."

"KALAU ITU AKU SETUJU."

Akhirnya The CC Truffle duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca komik favorit. Belum lima menit, hidung Cliff sudah mimisan karena melihat gambar gadis-gadis kecil yang lucu sedang bermain-main. Sedangkan Claire masih gelisah. Meskipun matanya menatap komik, tapi telunjuknya terus menekan ibu jarinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Claire masih menganalisis kasus.

"Hei, Agen Cliff, kau punya nomor Mary?"

"Punya. Sebentar." Cliff merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Dia menunjukkan nomor Mary pada Claire.

101020-456-4112

Tersambung.

"AHOYYYYYY ... Miss Marrruiyyy."

"Halo, Claire."

Claire segera menjauh dari Cliff. Sekali lagi, jika salah tuduh, orang yang tidak bersalah akan jadi korban.

"Hei, hei, Mary. Kau sedang apa?"

"Mm, aku sedang melanjutkan prakaryaku yang beberapa hari ini tertunda."

"Wah, kau rajin sekali, ya! Oh iya, Mer, apa ada teman kita yang menghubungimu selama liburan?"

"Oh, waktu itu Gray meminta bantuanku. Katanya di rumahnya banyak kumbang bintik."

"Ahahahahah, kalau begitu cukup. Terima kasih ya, Mer. Maaf mengganggu. _Bye bye._ "

Claire menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke tempat Cliff berada. Cliff memerhatikan Claire yang kembali dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. _Fix_ , Claire sudah serius.

"Kenapa kau menelepon Mary?"

"Agen Cliff, kita ke tempat fotokopi, lalu ke kantor polisi."

"HAAA? KAU GILA?!"

"Mereka mungkin menolakku. Tapi aku tetap akan melapor. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang menutup-nutupi kebenaran."

Cliff menghela napas. Dia menutup buku komik-nya dan bergegas berdiri. Setahu Cliff, Claire yang dalam mode ini, keinginannya tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Dengan catatan; kalau mau hidup lebih lama.

* * *

Pertama, Cliff mengantar Claire ke tempat fotokopi Miss Anna. Entah untuk apa, Cliff tidak tahu.

Sesampainya di tempat fotokopi, Claire hanya berdiri di depan, dia tidak masuk kr dalam. Cliff juga hanya diam. Intinya, mereka mematung seperti orang bodoh. Ugh, tapi Cliff yakin kalau Claire sedang memerhatikan benda kotak yang berjajar di bawah samping etalase. Kalau dari penampilannya, sih, benda itu cukup terkenal. Cliff mulai berpikir. Jangan-jangan ...

"Racun serangga?"

Claire mengangguk. "Ayo ke kantor polisi!"

"MOHON MAAF KOMANDAN, DOI KERACUNAN SERBUK DANDYLION, LHO!"

"Ayo, cepat!"

"OIII."

Claire berjalan sangat cepat sambil menekan ibu jari dengan telunjuknya. Gadis itu memang aneh; entah saat menemui kasus, entah saat membaca komik BL, Claire aneh, sangat aneh, dan unik.

Kaki berlapis sepatu _boots_ itu terus melangkah menembus salju tebal dan udara dingin menjelang pergantian tahun. Mata Claire sangat fokus, dia sudah menyiapkan semua yang akan dikatakan ketika tiba di kantor polisi nanti.

"K-Kau tidak berpikir kalau Kai keracunan karena racun serangga, 'kan?"

Claire tetap diam.

"Jangan bikin _plot twist_ , lah, Komandan!"

 _Krik_.

"Hoiii~Claire! Nona Claire Laney Antoinette! Yuhuuu~! Aku bicara padamuuu~! Oiii~!"

Claire masih diam, dia mulai menggertakkan giginya.

"Claire! Yuhuuuu~!"

"Bahan dasar! Bahan dasarnya yang membuat Kai keracunan." Hanya itu yang dijawab Claire.

Setelah itu mereka diam. Menjalani dua puluh menit berjalan kaki karena memang tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat. Sebagai informasi, kendaraan Mineral Town memang tidak bisa melewati salju yang tebalnya sudah melewati mata kaki.


	3. 🍄 the truffle truth 🍄

Pada tanggal 29 Desember di jam 11:00 siang, Cliff dan Claire sampai di kantor Inspektur Harris. Mereka menghadap para penjaga dan menyampaikan bahwa ingin menemui bapak berkumis yang mewawancarai mereka dua hari lalu di ruang kepala sekolah. Pada mulanya, mereka berdua diusir karena para pegawai kantor polisi sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir tahun. Tapi Claire tetap memaksa agar diizinkan masuk. Gadis itu bahkan melakukan pemberontakan dan melawan mereka cara dengan menendang kaki para penjaga. Cliff yang tidak tahu harus apa, membantu Claire dengan melakukan hal tidak berguna tapi layak dicoba, seperti menunjukkan komik berisi gadis Loli-nya. Meskipun tidak terlalu bermanfaat, Cliff berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka tercengang untuk sesaat.

Paman berkumis yang dicari kedua bocah tersebut tiba-tiba datang setelah mendengar keributan di pintu depan. Pria itu menghela napas ketika melihat bawahannya terlibat perkelahian dengan dua anak hiperaktif yang hobi memarodikan film detektif-detetifan.

"Hei, lepaskan mereka!"

Para penjaga itu langsung melepas Cliff dan Claire saat mendengar teguran dari sang Komandan. Dan kedua anak yang merasa diselamatkan, langsung berlari ke arah orang yang menolong mereka.

"Masuklah, Nak!"

Lalu keduanya diajak ke dalam sebuah ruangan ber-AC yang tidak terlalu besar. Di ruangan itu ada lemari berisi buku-buku yang mulai menguning, kertas-kertas berklip yang tersusun rapi, sekotak pulpen, dan kaca pembesar; benar-benar mirip seperti kantor detektif dalam sebuah cerita misteri.

Cliff dan Claire duduk di sofa biru panjang yang sangat empuk. Pak tua itu juga memberi mereka segelas teh hangat yang masih ada sedikit bau-bau daun kering. Gadis itu menggerutu, selera orang tua memang aneh.

Kemudian, paman polisi berkumis tersebut mengambil posisi duduk yang berhadapan dengan Claire. Sedangkan Inspektur Harris, di seberang meja sana, hanya menatap malas. _Pasti dua bocah ini bikin ulah lagi,_ pikirnya.

"Jadi ..., ada apa kalian ke sini?"

"Paman, apa kau percaya dengan semua yang akan aku katakan?"

"Apa kau punya alasan untuk berbohong, Nak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja! Aku akan mendengarkan."

Claire menarik napas dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Pelakunya adalah Gray Blacksmith, Paman. Teman kami."

Paman itu mengangguk, masih mendengarkan Claire yang berbicara dengan raut wajah super serius. Cliff yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut hingga hampir menyemburkan teh-nya, tapi dia tidak berani berkomentar.

"Saat kutanya, Gray Blacksmith mengatakan bahwa dia memberikan kado berupa pupuk _grade_ A yang berwarna hijau pada Kai Anderson. Warna hijau pada pupuk tersebut, terbuat dari campuran serbuk DandyLion yang tidak akan bereaksi jika dipegang. Dalam pelajaran Herbologi, Miss Sasha pernah bercerita pada kami tentang Kappa yang keracunan serbuk bunga DandyLion yang disebut Scheele’s Green. Pada kondisi yang dingin dan lembab, racun DandyLion tersebut dapat berubah wujud menjadi bentuk gas yang mana dapat membuat sakit dan membuat pingsan orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut dalam waktu yang singkat. Gray memang bukan ahli kimia, tapi, dia berteman baik dengan salah satu ahli kimia di kelas kami, Mary Leonna."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku mulai berpikir tentang adanya penggunaan racun ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada luka di tubuh Kai dan menemukan sekantung pupuk hijau yang mulai menjamur di sisi ruangan. Jika dipikir-pikir, pupuk itu baru diberi beberapa hari yang lalu oleh Gray. Artinya, benda tersebut mengandung racun DandyLion yang sangat tinggi karena dapat menimbulkan efek dalam waktu singkat. Saat aku menelepon Mary, dia berkata kalau Gray pernah meminta tolong padanya karena di rumah Gray ada banyak kumbang bintik. Dan di situ aku sangat yakin, kalau yang dimaksud 'minta tolong' oleh Gray adalah membeli bunga DandyLion, yang mana merupakan bahan dasar racun serangga. Mary akan mudah mendapatkannya karena kenalannya adalah seorang Apoteker, yaitu Miss Sabrina."

"Apa motifnya?"

"Cemburu. Aku pernah mewawancarai Jack saat itu dia bercerita bahwa Kai memberinya potongan Blackforest yang lebih besar dari yang lain. Dari situ dapat kusimpulkan bahwa Kai selalu mengistimewakan Jack. Dan itu membuat Gray cemburu."

Inspektur Harris berkedip heran. Sedangkan rahang Cliff terasa seperti terjun bebas hingga jatuh menghantam lantai. Sumpah, ini bocah pirang memang asal _jeplak_ kalau bicara.

"Kenapa Kai ada di ruang OSIS saat itu?"

"Itu karena dia tidak ingin bertemu Popuri, orang yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Kai yakin kalau besok pagi, Popuri akan datang lagi. Karena itu, dia tidak pulang ke rumah setelah menemui Gray."

"Kenapa yang diracuni hanya Kai dan bukan Jack?"

"Gray akan meracuni Jack juga, secepatnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Kebenaran cuma ada satu, Paman."

Tuhan, Cliff ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga. Mimpi apa dia punya teman model begini? _Fix_ , besok akan Cliff bakar semua komik Detective Cogan milik si pirang itu.

"Seberapa yakin dirimu dengan analisis ini?"

"Sembilan puluh persen."

"Ke mana sepuluh persennya?"

"Paman, Gray adalah temanku."

Paman itu mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Inspektur Harris sudah bertopang dagu, memasang raut wajah masa bodoh. "Ada lagi yang mau disampakan?"

"Kurasa itu saja, Paman."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Claire Laney Antoinette, lima belas tahun. Siswi kebanggaan Mineral High School. Ugh, meski Miss Sasha tidak pernah bangga padaku, sih."

"Baiklah, Claire. Aku, paman tua berkumis tebal ini, berharap banyak padamu di masa depan. Terutama soal menegakkan kebenaran."

Entah apa yang dilakukan, yang jelas, setelah mendengar kesaksian dari Claire, paman itu mengambil beberapa kertas dan mencoret-coretnya dengan cepat. Ah, mungkin sedang mengoreksi tulisan yang salah. Atau mungkin sedang membuat tanda tangan. Atau Claire saja yang sok tahu. Oh iya, paman itu juga menelepon seseorang yang Claire dan Cliff tidak tahu siapa.

"Tapi lain kali—

The CC Truffle telan ludah susah payah.

—jangan asal tuduh ya, Nak."

"' _Kan_!" Akhirnya Inspektur Harris angkat bicara setelah daritadi diam saja.

"Barusan aku menelepon dr. Trent. Katanya, Kai Anderson sudah baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tersedak roti almond buatan pamannya, Zack, yang sudah mengeras. Kata dokter, setelah lambungnya dirangsang untuk memuntahkan, Kai langsung sehat."

"Tapi ..."

"Bunga DandyLion itu bunga langka, tidak dijual bebas. Apalagi kalau cuma di Apotek-nya Miss Sabrina."

"' _Kan_!" Inspektur Harris komentar lagi.

"Kamu, yang namanya Cliff, sini!" Cliff pun dengan takut-takut menuruti. Paman itu berdeham sebelum memulai konversasi. "Seharusnya kalian tuh, memikirkan baik-baik apa yang mau kalian lakukan, apalagi ini menyangkut nama baik seseorang. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau—

 _dua jam kemudian_ ...

—intinya saya tidak melarang kalian berpikir kritis, tapi tolong ... kerjaan kami banyak, Nak. Kai juga akan saya nasihati nanti sore kalau saya berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Biar kalau sakit sedikit saja tidak bikin heboh seantero Mineral Town. Dengar 'kan tadi saya bicara apa saja?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, tepat pukul 02:00 siang, mereka diizinkan pulang dengan surat rekomendasi bimbingan guru dan orangtua. Claire mengembuskan napas lega sedangkan Cliff masih setengah tidak percaya. Bayangkan, MEREKA BARU SAJA MEMPERMALUKAN DIRI DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK!

"Agen Cliff—"

"Stop! Jangan bicara denganku! Aku keracunan DandyLion."


End file.
